Meeting a Demon
by Shadow Kiss Canadian
Summary: Tatsumi was out looking for potential prey when he encounters an odd person. Now he hopes to never see that demon again.


**Author's note:**

I've been busy with homework and other things so I haven't been able to update my other stories, but I got this idea and I really wanted to write something for these two great animes (That I do not own) that haven't had a crossover together on this site yet.

For now, I'll leave this story as complete, however, if you wish to read more, send a review saying so and I'll try to continue it. Also if you have any suggestions on what to write, for example Zoro's side of the story, please send them as well.

Feel free to interpret this story however you want, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tatsumi had gathered all of the Shiki before they left for the night so he could make an announcement. When they were all there he began. "I'm sorry to have to gather you all on such short notice, but it is to warn you all of a danger that should be avoided at all costs if you want to survive."

"What is this 'danger' you speak of?" someone asked from the crowd.

"If any of you ever encounter a man with green hair and carries three swords, run. Whatever you do, do _not_ try to take his blood and do _not_ engage him in battle." he explained seriously.

"Why, he's your new play thing?" Megumi snickered.

Tatsumi looked her straight in the eyes. "No, I'm saying this because he could easily kill one of us, if not all of us."

"What? He's a human, right? No way can he kill us all!" someone else shouted.

"He may look human, but when he wants, he can act like a demon." was all Tatsumi said before walking away, then adding "Dismissed!"

As he walked along the path, he recalled the encounter.

 **(Line break; This is a Flashback)**

Tatsumi was walking around looking for potential prey. He was just on the edge of the forest when he noticed someone walking by on the road. He watched the person for a while and followed from behind the wall of trees.

Suddenly the man stopped and without turning said "If you're going to follow me, you might as well come out now."

Tatsumi was a little surprised by this, though he obliged and stepped out from behind the trees.

The man looked over his shoulder casually but seriously. "What do you want?"

Tatsumi decided to use his fake personality like always. "Oh, nothing!" He pretended to be scared while he waved his hands in front of him. "It's just I haven't seen you around before, so I was a little scared and decided to hide." he spoke, acting nervous and scratching the back of his head.

"Then why follow me instead of running?" the man asked, still in a neutral tone.

"I guess my curiosity got the better of me." Tatsumi let out a laugh.

The man faced forward again and began to walk once more.

"H-hey, wait!" Tatsumi jogged to catch up and then matched his pace to that of the stranger. "Are you heading home? It's not wise to stay out to late around here. Some animal might attack you." Tatsumi faked concern.

"Then you shouldn't be out either." the man stated simply.

"I might not look it, but I can hold my own against animals. And you didn't answer my question. Are you from around here?" the light blue head repeated.

"No" the guy didn't even spare Tatsumi a glance, instead just kept walking.

"Oh. Well are you visiting?"

"No"

After a moment Tatsumi then asked "Are you lost?"

Another moment and the guy responded. "No."

 _'He is so lost.'_ Tatsumi thought. _'But then again, that's good for me.'_

"Well maybe I can direct you to where you're going?" he tried a friendly approach.

"I'm not lost." the guy firmly stated. "Why are you still following me anyways? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"This is the way to my house. Hey, if you don't have anywhere to stay for the night, why not crash at my place? It's not very far and-"

"No." the man cur him off.

"Why not?" the light blue head asked innocently.

The man stop then and turned toward Tatsumi who had stopped as well. "One, I don't know you. Two, I find you annoying. And the most important, three, my instincts say you're trouble." he listed off with a neutral face and arms crossed.

Tatsumi was a little startled by the straight forwardness, but then the words sunk in. "Are you always this straight forward? Don't worry, I don't think I'm a match for you, jugging by looks anyway." Tatsumi laughed, he figured that this guy was strong because of the three sounds at his hip. _'Who carries three swords anyways?'_

The man's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I just realized I didn't catch your name. I'm Tatsumi, and you are?" Tatsumi stuck his hand out to shake hands, but the other just stared at him.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Ah well then, it's nice to meet you Zoro."

"Are you going to drop the act now?"

"Act?" Tatsumi blinked.

"You don't seem like the type to actually care about others, much less strangers. However, you do seem like the kind of person who would back-stab a person if given the chance."

 _'I don't know if I like this guy or not._ _He's too perceptive._ _Might as well just drop_ _the act_ _if he's figured it out.'_ Tatsumi thought then sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Well aren't you the perceptive one?"

"I trust my instincts." Zoro stated seriously, subtly changing his stance.

"Hmm, always so serious. I'll enjoy making you scream!" Tatsumi shouted with a dark smile as he lunged forward with the intention to bite Zoro's neck.

He would have succeeded, had a flash a silver not forced him to dodge to the left to avoid being hit.

Both were now a few feet away from each other and Tatsumi could now see what the flash of silver was. Zoro had drawn one of the katanas from his hip. _'When did he have time?'_

"What the hell are you trying to do?" A hint of annoyance made itself shown through the calm.

"Just trying to get a meal." Tatsumi said sinisterly while showing off his fangs.

A pause, and though the Jinrou didn't expect him to start begging not to be bitten, he at least thought that Zoro would be surprised. He did not expect the following words.

"Are you a mosquito or something?" Zoro asked in a deadpanned voice.

It took a moment for the words to actually register, then a vein on his forehead pulsed with anger as he shouted. "I'm not a mosquito, idiot, I'm a Shiki!"

"A Shiki?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Similar to vampires, we drink human blood. Of course, I'm of a sub-species that we call Jinrou which means that I'm not affected by things like sun or religious things like the other Shikis." Tatsumi explained with a smirk.

"So you're even more annoying." Zoro translated.

Tatsumi was getting angry now by Zoro's nonchalant attitude.

"Whatever, I don't really care. If you try to attack me, I'll just kill you." Zoro warned in a bored tone.

Tatsumi started to laugh. "A lot of people have tried to kill me and all of them are now dead." His laughter died down, but his smirk stayed in placed. "You can't simply kill a Shiki. For one, were technically already dead, and then there is the fact that any wound inflicted will be healed."

"Even if I cut you in half?" Zoro asked, a smirk of his own appearing on his face.

"There's no way you would be capable of that."

"Care to try and find out?" Zoro taunted.

Tatsumi charged again, this time using his claws, however, Zoro deflected them with his katana. Then the Jinrou was sent flying back into a tree which splintered from the force.

Tatsumi felt the pain from the gash on his chest as he struggled to stand. The wound wasn't to deep, but was still pretty bad. _'Nothing that won't heal after a good meal.'_ With that thought, he prepared to attack again, but was force to dodge when Zoro's sword came too close.

Tatsumi managed to dodge to the right, so it was the tree that was behind him that took the damage instead. "What the hell!?" he shouted as he watched the tree, cleanly cut across, fall to the ground with a large crash.

For the first time in a long time, Tatsumi was actually feeling scared when he looked at Zoro again. The man had this insanely evil smirk in place and the look in his eyes promised death. So the Jinrou did the one thing that seemed appropriate at the time.

He ran.

He ran fast and far away from the sword wielding crazy green headed man.

 **(Line break; End of Flashback)**

That was last night, but the Jinrou was still stuck thinking about it. _'There was no way that guy was human, right? Yet, I get the feeling he wasn't even using his full strength. No, there is no way anybody could be that powerful around here, right?'_

Tatsumi sighed and continued on his way. He just hoped that the guy was gone and out of the village. Normally, he would have tried to turn him to their side, but he bet that half of them would die in the process if not all of them. _'And even then there's only a low chance we would succeed.'_

"It's better just to avoid that demon." he said with a hint of fear in his voice.


End file.
